


L'art de la tempête

by YankeeChan67



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It's my first fic since a really long time be kind, Maybe some good smut later, There will be death, there will be angst, there will be love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YankeeChan67/pseuds/YankeeChan67
Summary: Le fantôme… Certains disent qu'il est mort sur la plage.D'autres racontent qu’il a ancré la fureur de la tempête dans sa chair. Et quand le vent soulèvera leurs tentes, ils sauront qu'il est en route et qu'il ne fera preuve d'aucune pitié.Une réécriture de l'histoire de Ghost of Tsushima axée sur la relation entre Jin et Yuna, les liens qui se créent et ceux qui disparaissent, l'honneur et la survie, la naissance du fantôme et la mort du samouraï au cœur de l'invasion mongole.Hi everyone, i'm french and new here so this is obviously a french fic but maybe one day I'll translate it to english (if I can finish it, that'll be hard enough...). It's a rewriting of the main plot of Ghost of Tsushima, but mainly evolves around the relationship between Jin and Yuna so if you haven't played or finished the game, it might contain spoilers ! If you're brave enough to try and read it with a translator, I hope you can understand some of it. Love ya all !
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to put a song for each chapter I post. This one is in french but I can translate it in the comments if you ask. Thanks a lot if you try to read this.
> 
> ♫ Meimuna : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMGNXAQn0HI

**_Le renard rusé  
Sur la plage déchainée  
Guide le cœur fier_ **

L’odeur de la mort polluait l’air marin. Par-delà le sel des embruns on sentait le sang, le métal et la fumée des affrontements qui avaient eu lieu sur cette autrefois si belle plage de Komoda. Le sable doré, chaud et accueillant s’était teinté d’un linceul pourpre dans la nuit et à l’aube, iles berges n’étaient plus qu’un immense marécage. Les mouettes et les corbeaux hurlaient en tournoyant dans le ciel où disparaissaient les étoiles, dernières spectatrices du massacre. Yuna peinait à se faufiler entre les cratères provoqués par elle ne savait quelle explosion. Elle sentait ses pieds s’enfoncer dans ce sang poisseux qui imbibait le sol, comme pour l’avaler à son tour et tentait tant bien que mal de protéger sa bouche et son nez des relents qui lui donnaient des hauts le cœur. Autour d’elle, les quatre-vingt samouraïs de Tsushima qui avaient lancé leur assaut contre l’armée mongole en début de nuit gisaient là, sans vie. Les sashimonos déchirés des clans volaient faiblement dans la brise, leurs couleurs vives et leurs symboles souillés à jamais. Les seigneurs et guerriers protecteurs les plus puissants de l’île, massacrés, emportés comme le vent éparpille les pissenlits.

Les bateaux étaient arrivés la veille par l’Ouest, telle une marée noire, saccageant la vue magnifique de la baie à l’eau claire par leur simple présence. Les voiles sombres, la taille imposante des vaisseaux et les masses armées ne laissaient aucun doute sur l’intention de ces envahisseurs. Les mongols par milliers étaient aux portes de Tsushima, prêts à déferler sur ses plages, ses champs, ses forêts, ses montagnes et sa population. La charge désespérée des samouraïs, leur dernier rempart, n’avait été qu’une vaste mission suicide pour l’honneur et la gloire. Nombre d’entre eux, aux pieds de la jeune femme, semblaient avoir eu recours au seppuku, leur tanto encore plongé dans le ventre, les organes éparpillés au sol. Mieux valait mourir de sa propre main et regagner son honneur que de laisser un mongol prendre sa vie après avoir perdu un combat. S’ils avaient laissé la coutume et leur orgueil de côté, peut-être auraient-ils gagné. Le code d’honneur des samouraïs leur avait fait perdre cette bataille, cela sonnait comme une évidence.

Tout à leur victoire les mongols avaient pénétré les terres et commencé par occuper le château de Kaneda loin à l’Est, puis avaient lancé leurs forces destructrices sur les villages et bâti des camps de fortune. Ils avaient enlevé son petit frère qu’elle s’était pourtant promise de protéger. Yuna lui avait intimé l’ordre de rester caché dans un petit hameau sur la côte, un des premiers sur lesquels l’ennemi avait fondu tel un aigle, d’où sa présence sur cette plage maudite et détruite. La jeune femme cherchait l’espoir, des survivants pour l’aider, mais ne croisait que des cadavres. La marée commençait déjà à monter, les vagues léchaient les corps meurtris voire même les emportaient au large dans son étreinte glacée. Un mouvement plus loin devant attira soudain son regard et son cœur s'emballa à l'idée de tomber sur des mongols. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un renard roux. Il mordait frénétiquement dans la manche d'un samouraï et tentait de le tirer plus loin sur la berge. Elle déglutit et s’approcha jusqu’à ce que le petit animal se tourne vers elle et glapisse avant de s’enfuir. Yuna était convaincue qu’Inari, le kami renard, venait de lui envoyer un signe. Le guerrier face contre terre tenait fermement un katana d’un blanc immaculé, planté dans le sable. Un mort n’aurait pas pu s’agripper à une arme de cette façon et garder cette position.

— Il est vivant… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle qui se perdit au vent.

Pour s’en assurer, elle s’agenouilla dans le sable et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais retenus par un chignon chaotique puis le secoua un peu pour tenter de le réveiller. Son visage était maculé de sang et de suie, son armure fracassée s’était certainement éparpillée aux quatre coins de la plage. Il n’en restait qu’un plastron enfoncé au niveau des côtes tenu faiblement par quelques fils, une épaulière, quelques plaques au niveau des avant-bras et de la taille. Son dos était transpercé de deux flèches et le tissu bleu qu’il portait sous sa tenue de guerre était imbibé de sang. Yuna posa ses deux mains sur celle qui tenait toujours son arme de prédilection. Elle parvint à desserrer ses doigts sans trop de peine. Sa peau était brûlante et un faible souffle faisait rouler quelques grains de sable dorés. Il était dans un état inquiétant et nécessitait des soins rapidement.

— Bon… souffla-t-elle en l’attrapant fermement par le col de son armure, mélange de cuir et de métal. On va devoir dégager de là vite fait tous les deux.

Elle tira de toute ses forces, dans la continuité du travail commencé par le renard mais ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Les vagues atteignaient déjà ses genoux. Elle réessaya de nombreuses fois, dans plusieurs positions, en faisant contrepoids, mais ne réussit qu’à creuser le sable avec ses pieds. Inconscient et avec tout ce poids sur lui, il était bien trop lourd. Yuna essuya son front avec la manche de son kimono couleur prune et entreprit de défaire son armure ; tout était maintenu en place par des fils qu’elle n’eut aucun mal à dénouer. Elle jeta les morceaux épars et abîmés plus loin derrière elle, hors de portée de l’eau et ne le laissa qu’avec la partie arrière de son plastron car impossible de la retirer avec les flèches plantées dedans. Elle n’avait guère de matériel médical pour le soigner ici et maintenant. Les retirer n'allait pas être un jeu d’enfant et elle espérait qu’aucun organe n’ait été touché. Enfin, elle rengaina son katana dans son fourreau et fit une nouvelle tentative. Puisqu’il ne portait plus qu’un hakama sur ses larges épaules, cette fois, la jeune femme parvint à le tirer, non sans souffler sous l’effort.

— Tu es plus lourd qu’un âne mort, ma parole !

Elle profitait du fait qu’il ne l’entendait pas. S’il avait été pleinement réveillé et en possession de ses moyens, elle n’aurait certainement pas osé parler ainsi à un seigneur. Maintenant qu’il était tiré du danger des vagues, elle siffla son cheval qu’elle avait laissé un peu plus loin dans l’herbe. Il arriva en trottant et elle eut tout le mal du monde à le faire se coucher pour hisser le samouraï sur son dos mais ils n’avaient guère le choix. Elle attacha son katana à sa selle car une arme comme celle-ci pouvait toujours servir et enferma les restes de son armure dans un baluchon de tissu. A pied, elle guida sa monture et son précieux chargement loin des routes. Maintenant il s’agissait de rapidement l’amener à sa dernière cachette secrète en date, non loin du village de Komoda. Un petit chemin, derrière les habitations, menait à une faille dans la roche qui elle-même débouchait sur une cavité rocheuse, protégée par de petites cascades. Oubliée de tous, elle permettait de voir sans être vu. Les mongols n’iraient certainement pas fouiner par là. Du moins elle l’espérait car elle y avait déposé des armes, ses herbes et quelques vêtements.

Yuna marcha ainsi deux heures durant, progressant lentement dans les forêts de bambous pour échapper à la vue des patrouilles qui sillonnaient les routes. Elle y laissa son cheval et entreprit de porter le jeune homme toujours inconscient sur son dos pour contourner le village et atteindre le sentier caché menant à la planque. Entre les tiges vertes qui montaient haut vers le ciel, on distinguait quelques habitations de Komoda et l’agitation des habitants. La jeune femme avait repéré les mongols à l’entrée, qui semblaient attendre patiemment qu’ils se rendent, apportent des vivres ou tout simplement l’ordre de lancer l’assaut. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle avait devant elle.

— J’en ai porté des sacs de riz mais toi… Par les kamis j’espère avoir pris la bonne décision.

Et s’il lui venait l’idée de lui couper les mains une fois réveillé pour avoir osé le toucher ? Et s’il refusait de l’aider à retrouver son frère ? Il était vrai qu’une faveur intéressée n’était plus vraiment une faveur. Mais même si Taka avait été à ses côtés et en sécurité, elle l’aurait sauvé. Pour l’espoir que ces guerriers incarnaient pour le peuple et parce que plus personne sauf lui ne pouvait les défendre. Elle savait se battre, dans les ombres et comme une pie voleuse ou un renard astucieux, à sa manière, à sa petite échelle. Une pensée sombre vint lui souffler que c’était peine perdue car si quatre-vingt samouraïs n’avaient pu enrayer l’invasion, comment pourraient-ils y arriver même en le remettant sur pied ? Allait-il seulement accepter de s’allier à elle, qui n’était rien de plus qu’une chapardeuse de bas étage aux yeux de la caste dirigeante ? Elle secoua le doute et les questions qui envahissaient son esprit d’un geste de la tête et s’encouragea d’une grande inspiration. Si elle pouvait sauver quelqu’un elle s’y attelait, un point c’est tout, qu’il soit paysan, grand seigneur ou voleur. Inutile de tergiverser plus avant.

Le dénivelé n’était pas élevé mais avec un tel poids sur le dos, la jeune voleuse avait manqué de perdre l’équilibre plusieurs fois. Heureusement, la faille dans la roche était assez large pour qu’ils passent tous les deux sans avoir à jouer des épaules. Elle déroula une natte de paille sur le sol en terre et l’allongea sur le côté. C’était toujours mieux que sur le ventre s’il peinait déjà à respirer. Un filet d’eau fraîche coulait des parois de la grotte, que Yuna récupéra sur un morceau de tissu pour le placer sur son front. Maigre aide pour faire baisser la fièvre mais mieux que rien. Elle était toujours prudente, cachée dans les ombres et n’avait jamais été blessée au point de devoir retirer une flèche. Donc elle n’avait aucun matériel adéquat. Dans sa mémoire elle se rappela l’éclat scintillant du katana blanc qu’elle venait de récupérer et une idée lui vint.

— J’espère que tu pourras me pardonner pour ce que je vais faire, seigneur samouraï, soupira-t-elle résignée mais résolue. Ne bouge pas de là, je ne serais pas longue.

Il avait réussi par elle ne savait quelle volonté à passer la nuit, alors il se devait de survivre encore un peu maintenant qu’elle tenait sa vie entre ses mains. De toute façon elle savait très bien à qui elle allait troquer une arme de si belle facture. Le forgeron lui fournirait volontiers ce qu’elle cherchait contre l’arme des guerriers les plus nobles du Japon. Elle pourrait toujours la récupérer plus tard en échange d’une autre faveur. Bien évidemment, elle aurait pu voler ce fameux matériel mais sa soif d’informations n’était pas étanchée et l’artisan saurait peut-être lui en dire plus sur l’homme à demi mort qu’elle avait récupéré.  
Beaucoup plus légère, Yuna ressortit de la grotte et courut à grande foulées rejoindre son cheval. L’arme mortelle était toujours attachée à sa selle. Une fois sécurisée sous son bras, elle se rendit au village en se glissant par une ouverture dans la clôture de rondins cachée par la végétation. Sans ménagement, elle déboula au comptoir de Toru, le forgeron et posa le katana sous les yeux ahuris. Si Taka avait été à ses côtés, il aurait pu lui fabriquer en un rien de temps les outils dont elle avait besoin, lui aussi était forgeron. C’était d’ailleurs pour cela qu’il avait été enlevé par les mongols.

— Yu-Yuna ? bredouilla-t-il en passant ses yeux de l’arme à la jeune femme. Qu’est-ce que ce que ça veut dire ?

— Il va me falloir quelques outils que tu réserves d’habitude aux guérisseurs. Des pinces, des lames fines, des aiguilles. Peut-être un peu d’argent… Je t’échange ça.

L’œil du forgeron passa de l’incompréhension à l’intérêt. Il fit mine d’hésiter en prenant le katana pour mieux l’observer et sortir la lame de son fourreau d’ébène. Le métal de la lame était de si bonne facture qu’il semblait absorber la lumière. Yuna pouvait voir se refléter ses deux petits yeux curieux à sa surface. Une convoitise sans nom passa dans son regard lorsqu’il s’arrêta sur les armoiries, gravées sur le pommeau où s’affrontaient des fils noirs et blancs intimement entrelacés.

— 70 centimètres… pour environ 1 kilo… Où as-tu trouvé une lame comme celle-ci ?

— Sur la plage, hésita-t-elle. Pourquoi ?

Le tsuba en acier sombre représentait une tempête furieuse. La voleuse commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir prêté plus attention aux petits détails. Elle commençait à douter de la valeur qu’elle avait associée à cet objet. D’autant que Toru ne répondit pas à sa question, pas plus qu’il n’en posa. Il se contenta de lui donner une boite avec tout le nécessaire qu’il gardait rangée sur une étagère parmi d’autres ainsi que de la monnaie, beaucoup de monnaie. L’échange était donc conclu.

— Attends, attends, dis-moi donc ce qu’elle a de spécial ?

Elle devait faire vite, elle ne le savait que trop bien mais la curiosité l’emportait. Peut-être qu’elle en apprendrait davantage sur l’homme à moitié mort qu’elle allait tenter de réanimer.

— L’armoirie des deux montagnes blanches encerclées ici, pointa Toru sur le manche du katana. Ça faisait des années que je n’avais pas vu d’arme appartenant au clan Sakai, je le pensais disparu, éteint à la mort du chef Kazumasa il y a de cela des années. C’est une pièce inestimable, passée de générations en générations, ça pourrait même être son sabre.

Yuna déglutit faiblement, bien déterminée à ne rien laisser paraître. Elle connaissait le clan Sakai pour avoir traversé l’île en long en large et en travers mais dans une contrée si reculée, il était logique qu’on pense le clan révoqué. Elle, elle savait que Kazumasa avait eu un enfant. Le petit-fils du Jito Shimura. Qui venait-elle réellement de secourir au juste ? S’agissait-il vraiment de quelqu’un d’aussi important ou bien n’était-ce qu’une malheureuse coïncidence si le sabre s’était retrouvé à ses côtés ? Quoi qu’il en soit, si leurs envahisseurs fondaient sur la ville, la moindre information sur un samouraï potentiellement vivant vaudrait de l’or. Et Toru n’attendrait pas de mourir ou de se faire torturer pour la cracher. Heureusement, accaparé par l’objet devant lui, il ne cherchait pas plus avant à savoir pourquoi elle avait besoin de matériel. Elle espérait qu’à la réflexion, il ne sauterai pas aux justes conclusions.

— Ben je te la laisse… merci pour les outils, on se voit plus tard.

— Fais attention à toi Yuna, répondit gravement Toru. Il devient dangereux de sortir. Des heures sombres ont l’air de nous attendre alors ne fais pas de vagues. Fais des provisions et cache-toi.

L’intéressée hocha la tête et s’esquiva telle une ombre. Une fois de retour, elle constata que son compère inconscient n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce au fond de sa cachette improvisée mais il respirait si faiblement qu’elle crut un instant être arrivée trop tard. Pressée par le temps, elle ouvrit la boite et commença par couper le bout des flèches à l’aide d’une pince au ras de l’armure pour pouvoir enfin finir de la retirer. Sans ménagement, elle coupa aussi dans le tissu poisseux qui collait à sa peau. Précieux et cher de par sa rareté ou non, face à la mort les hommes étaient tous égaux et leurs habits n’étaient que peu de choses.

Elle remarqua avec une pincée d’étonnement que son dos était exempt de toute cicatrice, contrairement à son torse ou ses bras qui en portaient plusieurs. Même sa joue droite était marquée d’une profonde estafilade, gravée dans la peau comme un souvenir douloureux, existant mais effacé par le temps. Après réflexion, cela semblait logique ; un samouraï ne montrait jamais son dos, ne fuyait jamais un combat. Le bushido les obligeait à affronter le danger en face, avec honneur. Et voila qu’on lui avait lâchement tiré dans le dos, à deux reprises. Ce devait être une première, pour lui.

Les flèches semblaient bien enfoncées mais les muscles avaient protégé les poumons et le cœur. S’il les avait reçues par l’avant, nul doute qu’il serait mort. Sa colonne vertébrale non plus n’était pas passée loin. Elle aurait aimé se dire que ses mains ne tremblaient pas lorsqu’elle dut couper dans la peau boursouflée et sans doute infectée autour des flèches. Il fallait malheureusement agrandir la blessure pour pouvoir les retirer sans arracher la chair ou pire, y laisser fichée la pointe de métal. Elle pensait avec effroi que la douleur risquait de le réveiller mais il ne broncha aucunement. Heureusement qu’elle n’avait pas peur à la vue des plaies ou du sang parce que toute cette histoire saignait encore beaucoup.

Une fois le long et laborieux travail de suture terminé, ses mains étaient trempées de ce liquide rouge. Elle s’empressa d’aller les laver avant de terminer son œuvre. La jeune femme prit le temps d’infuser quelques herbes antiseptiques dans de l’eau puis d’en imbiber des tissus déchirés qu’elle appliqua méticuleusement sur les plaies, avant de faire tenir le tout avec des bandages. Elle dut le manipuler dans tous les sens pour les serrer autour de sa poitrine, de son dos et l’homme, telle une poupée désarticulée, un pantin, ne bronchait pas. Il était couvert de sombres hématomes et semblait avoir quelques côtes de cassées mais là, elle ne pouvait guère faire mieux. Par contre, elle pouvait enfin l’allonger sur le dos, ce qui avait l’avantage de comprimer un peu ses plaies. Elle le couvrit, tenta de lui donner de l’eau sans grand succès et abandonna vite de peur qu’il ne s’étouffe. Un peu plus crispé que tout à l’heure, son corps semblait avoir compris que le reste de sa survie ne dépendait que de lui et si sa respiration se faisait plus rapide et haletante, elle était aussi bien plus énergique. Yuna avait fait son travail, il devait faire le sien. Et lorsque, au travers du voile de la nuit tombante, des hurlements retentirent dans le village au loin et que le feu illumina le ciel, elle le laissa au creux de la montagne, priant pour qu’il reste en sécurité, pour qu’elle puisse être là à son réveil et que les mongols ne le trouvent pas.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je profite de la sortie de ce chapitre pour souhaiter une bonne année à tous ceux qui le liront. Il s'en est passé du temps et des choses depuis ma première publication et j'en suis désolée. Je ne peux guère promettre d'être plus assidue dans mes publications et mon écriture mais ma résolution de cette année sera de finir cette fanfic, je vous le promets ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira.
> 
> Voici la musique pour ce chapitre :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vMboypSkj3c&ab_channel=TheStudioGhibliCollection

**L’espoir envolé  
Au meilleur jour de l’été  
Transcende le guerrier**

****

****

Il était mort en ce beau jour d’été. Abattu avec ses compagnons et amis sous les flèches et les explosions, sous le feu et la haine tel qu’il n’en avait jamais vus. Jin s’était entraîné durement et strictement toute sa vie en préparation aux conflits auquel il pourrait être confronté, qu’ils soient internes ou externes à Tsushima. Ses parents, son oncle, ses instructeurs lui avaient appris l’art de la guerre, l’avaient éduqué, lui avaient enseigné l’honneur et l’abnégation pour protéger son île et ses habitants. La plage de Komoda avait été son premier réel champ de bataille et toutes ces années de sacrifices ne lui avaient servi à rien. Pas même à protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers. Il était mort en ce beau jour d’été. Avec tous les autres.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, il savait que la bataille sur la plage l’avait emporté bien loin de ce qu’il avait jadis été. Le fantôme revenait d’entre les morts, à jamais lié au lieu de son décès, à l’endroit où il était tombé. L’indicible boucherie de Komoda lui laissait encore un gout acide en bouche qui rongeait tout. Un instant, il crut toujours s’y trouver, sentir le vent siffler à ses oreilles, les vagues se jeter avec fracas sur les rochers et la pluie de feu des armes mongoles déchiqueter tout sur leur passage. Il se rappelait d’une flèche enflammée tirée sur des barils de poudre alors qu’il chargeait avec son cheval. L’explosion les avait soufflés tous les deux et il s’était retrouvé écrasé et inconscient sous sa propre monture jusqu’à ce que son oncle vienne le tirer de là pour reprendre le combat. Cela expliquait sans doute l’immense douleur qu’il ressentait dans tout le bas de son corps. Comment auraient-ils pu être préparés à affronter ce qu’ils n’avaient jamais vu ? Son cœur s’emballa dans sa poitrine tandis que les images revenaient devant ses yeux impuissants et son corps aussi immobile que la montagne ne lui répondit pas. Avait-il jamais été en mesure d’agir plutôt que de regarder, passif et lâche ?

Une autre image bien plus ancienne mais à jamais teintée de souffrance, celle d’un samouraï en armure noire dont le sang se répandait doucement dans la neige, déchira le voile de ses pensées. Lorsque dans un dernier souffle, une dernière supplique, il prononça son nom, Jin se redressa brusquement de son lit de fortune, pantelant. Il prit le temps de rassembler ses esprits et de regarder autour de lui pour enfin comprendre qu’il n’était ni sur la plage de Komoda, ni dans une contrée glacée mais plutôt dans une grotte, baignée par la lumière de la Lune. Qui donc l’avait amené ici ?

Une douleur cuisante lui lacéra l’épaule et les côtes, si puissante qu’il en eut à nouveau le souffle coupé. De petites lucioles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux et il finit par libérer un long souffle rauque, secouant sa tête pour s’empêcher de s’évanouir. Ses fins cheveux noirs collaient à son front moite et à sa nuque. Il s'essaya à quelques exercices de respiration pour faire passer la douleur et ravaler cette panique qui menaçait de le submerger. Depuis son jeune âge, contrôler ses émotions lui avait toujours donné beaucoup de difficultés mais il avait appris au fil du temps à les identifier puis les laisser glisser. Il se sentait faible et fiévreux et les bruits dehors ne le rassuraient guère. Il voyait de la fumée et des braises s'envoler au loin, à l'extérieur de la grotte et quelques cris fendre l'air. Cela ne lui rappelait que plus douloureusement la bataille qu'il peinait déjà à se sortir de l'esprit. Le sentiment d'urgence, de danger, de mort imminente se dissipa après un moment qui lui parut durer toute une éternité.

Le guerrier passa délicatement ses mains sur sa poitrine, ses bras, grimaçant lorsqu'il devinait des hématomes sous le tissu. De nombreux bandages enserraient ses avant-bras ainsi que sa taille et ses épaules sans doute pour protéger son dos. Il se rappelait des flèches qui l'avaient transpercé alors qu'il tentait de se lever pour porter secours à son oncle, aux prises avec Khotun Khan, tête pensante et dirigeante de l’invasion. Il s'était évanoui sans même savoir si Shimura s'en était sorti vivant.

On l'avait allongé sur une natte de paille sommaire. Tout autour de lui se trouvaient quelques affaires, des sacs d'herbes. Aucune arme à l'horizon qu'il aurait pu emprunter car bien évidemment, son katana et son tanto n'étaient pas à ses côtés. Un seau rempli d'eau rougeoyante et de linges ensanglantés laissait à penser qu'on s'était donné du mal pour le ramener ici et le maintenir en vie. Juste à côté de lui, de l'eau fraîche et un bol rempli de riz froid et de racines de lotus n'attendaient visiblement qu'à être consommés. Jin s'empressa de reprendre des forces avant de tenter de se lever.

Ses jambes eurent la plus grande peine du monde à supporter son poids. Il venait réellement de survivre à l'enfer et son corps le lui faisait payer. Plié en deux pour limiter le tiraillement de son dos et la douleur de ses côtes broyées, il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à s'appuyer contre la paroi de la grotte, les dents serrées. Son armure brisée, en pièces détachées, gisait à ses pieds dans un baluchon. Il décida de prendre le temps de se protéger car il ignorait tout de l'endroit où il se trouvait et ce qui se passait dehors. Les plus dur allait être de nouer les liens du plastron pour maintenir l’ensemble mais à force de patience et de détermination, il parvint à un résultat à peu près correct.

— Elle est endommagée, mais c'est mieux que rien, soupira-t-il.

Jin s'avança vers l'ouverture dans la roche, partiellement cachée par des arbres poussant sur la falaise ainsi que des cascades et son regard capta immédiatement le feu destructeur provenant des habitations d'un village en contrebas. Les mongols ne devaient pas être loin. Des traces de pas guidaient la voie le long d’un sentier, aussi décida-t-il de les suivre. Peut-être tomberai-t-il sur son mystérieux sauveur avant que les envahisseurs ne le fassent.

— Les traces sont plutôt fines... Quelqu'un m'a sauvé et m'a caché ici, il doit avoir mon katana... réfléchit-il à voix basse pendant que le vent frais du soir balayait son visage.

Suivant le sentier de terre, il se faufila entre la végétation dense jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne l'arrêtent au bord d’une rivière. Le courant faisait danser l’eau mais elle était peu profonde aussi n'hésita-il pas longtemps avant de traverser. La fraicheur glissant sur sa peau contusionnée lui fit un bien fou. Peu à peu, ses muscles reprenaient l'habitude de bouger et la douleur s'atténuait derrière la concentration sans faille dont il s’imprégnait. Les empruntes se dirigeaient vers la première maison. Le samouraï préféra, dans sa condition et sans armes pour se défendre, rester à couvert et faire profil bas face à ses ennemis qui sillonnaient furieusement les rues en éructant dans cette langue inconnue. Il poussa silencieusement le shoji et se réfugia à l'intérieur du bâtiment avec un soupir de soulagement. Personne à l'intérieur, les propriétaires avaient pris la fuite, mais peut-être pouvait-il continuer sa recherche par la porte sur le côté ? 

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net sur le patio quand il vit plus loin en face de lui des habitants sans défense se faire massacrer au sabre par des mongols. Jusqu'à ce qu'une paire d'yeux effarés ne se colle devant les siens. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une femme. De sombre cheveux un peu bouclés maintenus par un bandeau entouraient un visage rond stupéfié et taché d'un sang qui ne semblait pas être le sien. Elle portait un kimono prune qui épousait ses formes grâce à une ceinture à laquelle pendaient plusieurs sacoches diverses. Elle resta figée une fraction de seconde avant de lui attraper vigoureusement l'épaule.

— Retourne à l'intérieur immédiatement ! lui chuchota-t-elle avant de le sommer à faire marche arrière sans attendre une réponse.

Elle entra avec lui et referma dans son dos avant de le scruter de haut en bas. A son attitude, Jin comprit qu'il n'avait pas affaire à un sauveur mais à une sauveuse. Il ravala sa surprise et son incompréhension.

— Comment vont tes blessures ? lui demanda-t-elle, vérifiant d'un regard les pansements. Tu peux courir ?

Courir était un bien grand mot mais un samouraï se devait d'ignorer la douleur quand cela était nécessaire. Ses jambes l'avaient porté tant bien que mal jusqu'ici, elles continueraient de faire leur travail.

— Je crois oui.

Sa voix douce la troubla un instant, puis elle se demanda à quoi donc elle pouvait bien s’attendre. Il préféra ne pas lui donner un constat de ses blessures, elle devait sans doute les avoir vues de plus près que lui. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour évaluer leur gravité de toute façon. Et il avait une priorité plus importante, un problème à résoudre.

— Est ce que tu sais où est mon sabre ?

— Il n'est pas là.

Ils furent interrompus par des pas menaçants qui se dirigeaient droit sur eux et à nouveau, la panique put se lire dans les yeux de la jeune femme qui lui attrapa doucement le bras, sans pour autant lui provoquer la moindre douleur. Il put sentir qu’elle commençait à trembler.

— Laisse-moi m'en occuper, chuchota-t-elle Je t'en prie, cache-toi !

Avec son arme Jin aurait pu s'en charger mais comme elle venait de le lui confirmer, il allait devoir attendre encore un peu. Cela ne lui plaisait guère de fuir ou de se cacher face au danger mais cette sauveuse mystérieuse avait l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible, il alla se cacher contre le mur de la petite cuisine qui séparait la maison en deux juste avant qu'un mongol aussi musclé et énorme qu’un bœuf ne brise le shoji d'un coup de lame. Yuna se jeta à terre en éclatant en sanglots.

— S'il vous plait ne me faites pas de mal !

Le soldat l'attrapa et la secoua en criant quelques mots impossibles à comprendre tandis qu'elle continuait de geindre, prostrée sur elle-même de façon plus que convaincante.

— Tu vas m'obéir ! Où est le riz ! finit-il par articuler dans un très mauvais japonais.

— Pitié ! Là-bas prenez le ! pleura-t-elle en désignant un panier tressé dans du roseau laissé dans un coin.

Jin serra les poings, prêt à lui sauter dessus si l'occasion se présentait. Il avait appris à se battre à mains nues même si c'était très peu conventionnel. Il n'en aurait cependant pas besoin car tandis que le soldat se penchait pour récupérer ses provisions, la jeune voleuse qui continuait de sangloter de manière très réaliste sortit un poignard courbe de sa manche et lui trancha la gorge avant de le planter sauvagement dans son cœur à plusieurs reprises. Le sang du jeune homme se glaça face à ce sang froid et ce meurtre déshonorable né de la manipulation mais tout le monde n'avait pas à suivre le Bushido. Elle venait de les sauver tous les deux et une deuxième fois pour son compteur personnel. Elle fouilla le corps et lui chaparda deux trois petites armes discrètes et utiles.

— Qui es-tu ? finit-il par lui demander, à la fois admiratif et méfiant.

— Je m'appelle Yuna. Tu voulais ton sabre ? Alors suis moi.

Beaucoup plus calme, elle se redressa, encore davantage couverte de sang après avoir tailladé la carotide de son agresseur. Elle essuya ses joues avec sa manche. Jin hocha la tête, acceptant l’invitation ; elle maîtrisait bien mieux la situation que lui à ce moment précis, rien que par sa condition physique nettement meilleure et sa connaissance du terrain.

— Combien de temps ais-je été inconscient ?

— Au moins 24 heures... Suffisamment longtemps pour que les mongols puissent conquérir la moitié de l'île en tout cas.

Yuna le fit passer par la fenêtre pour emprunter un chemin discret derrière les habitations et éviter le gros des ennemis. Accroupi, il tâchait de faire le moins de bruit possible et de ne laisser échapper aucun signe de souffrance. La position ne plaisait pas du tout à son dos mais le confort attendrait. S'il n'avait pas appris dès son plus jeune âge à réprimer ses émotions, à ne pas être guidé par elles, il aurait déjà cédé au désespoir. La moitié des villes et villages dans le même état que celui-ci, la population massacrée, privée de nourriture. Est ce qu'il y avait seulement d'autres de ses camarades qui avaient survécu ? Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière un buisson au moment ou un groupe armé décapitait une pauvre femme sans défense avant de la laisser dans l'herbe. Jin inspira furieusement pour se calmer, ce que Yuna sentit aussi. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule avec un air désolé. Ce massacre la mettait hors d'elle tout autant que lui.

— On ne peut rien faire pour elle, il faut continuer.

— Mais je pourrais sauver les autres, rétorqua-t-il durement.

Pourquoi son katana se trouvait-il si loin ? Sans exposer verbalement ses pensées, il s’arma de patience et la suivit jusqu'à ramper sous une tonnelle surélevée où les habitants stockaient d'habitude les provisions pour les protéger de tout ce qui se trouvait au sol. Ses côtes lui rappelèrent leur douloureuse existence mais il serra les dents et continua d'avancer. Il crut même entendre craquer à un moment mais son esprit était bien trop accaparé pour y faire attention.

— Shimura était avec moi sur le champ de bataille, commença-t-il une fois qu'il parvint à se relever et respirer à nouveau.

— Le Jito ? Oublie-le, répondit froidement Yuna et il soupira.

Les paysans, les bandits et les voleurs ne devaient pas le tenir en haute estime, il en était bien conscient.

— Yuna, attends s'il te plait... le seigneur Shimura est mon oncle, révéla-t-il dans l'espoir qu'elle laisserai peut être son ressentiment de côté.

Yuna s'arrêta, ahurie. L’endroit était calme, plongé dans la pénombre, ils pouvaient faire une petite pause. Par tous les kamis, Toru avait donc raison sur toute la ligne. Un frisson parcourut son échine quand elle se tourna pour mieux le dévisager.

— Alors tu es vraiment Jin Sakai ? Le neveu du Jito ?

L'accusé hocha la tête comme si un poids venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules. Derrière les quelques mèches de cheveux fins qui lui tombaient sur le front, elle se rendit compte soudain à quel point il avait l'air éprouvé. Au fond de ses yeux se cachait un océan agité. L'inquiétude dansait dans les vagues, prête à se transformer en un ouragan bien plus terrible au moindre mot.

— Ecoute... il faut que je sache. Est-il en vie ?

— Je pense oui, tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme. Les mongols l'ont fait prisonnier, ils l'ont emmené à l'est, le long de la côte.

Elle fut rassurée de voir son regard s'apaiser. Si elle perdait son frère, son monde s’écroulerai. Il devait en être de même pour son oncle. L'itinéraire devait lui dire quelque chose car son regard se perdit dans une profonde réflexion.

— Vers le château de Kaneda. Ils doivent le retenir à l'intérieur et célébrer leur victoire, murmura-t-il.

Une place fortifiée où se concentraient le gros des troupes du Khan, très difficilement prenable de ce fait. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Le Jito devait être un trophée inestimable. Elle aurait aimé être en mesure de lui donner plus d'informations que celles qu'elle avait glané par ci par là au court de la soirée.

— Je pourrais les prendre par surprise, pensa soudain le samouraï à voix haute.

Yuna crut avoir mal entendu et commença à se rebiffer. Elle lui jeta un regard courroucé mais après tout, qui était-elle pour lui donner des ordres ? C'était déjà incroyable qu'il tolère d'être tutoyé par une moins que rien. Elle nota qu'il avait été bien tolérant jusque-là. C'était sans doute la fièvre, il ne devait réellement écouter que la moitié de ce qu’elle déblatérait.

— Ils vont te tuer !

— Ou bien je sauverais le seigneur Shimura et l'aiderai à repousser les mongols vers la mer. Il pourrait contacter le Shogun, demander des renforts, lui opposa-t-il plein d'espoir.

Tous les samouraïs étaient-ils têtus comme des mules ? Sans doute, vu le code qu'ils s'obligeaient à respecter et qui leur avait fait défaut. Elle se retint de l'attraper encore une fois par les épaules pour le secouer. Mieux valait limiter les contacts physiques avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle dépassait les limites de la bienséance et du respect dû aux hommes de son rang. C’était difficile car au premier abord, il semblait compréhensif et accessible, ce que n’étaient pas tous les samouraïs.

— Je n'ai pas soigné tes blessures pour te voir courir vers la mort tête baissée !

Son seul espoir de sauver Taka voulait courir presque cul nu, vu l’armure qu’il portait, au-devant d’une forteresse infestée de soldats disposant d'armes d'une puissance de feu destructrice. Lui avait-elle laissé assez d'eau ? il devait être déshydraté. Ou traumatisé et son discernement en avait pris un coup.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?

Sa voix était beaucoup plus douce tout d'un coup, curieuse et reconnaissante. Yuna soutint son regard pendant qu'une drôle d'émotion pesait dans sa gorge, comme une profonde forme d'empathie, réminiscence du moment où elle l'avait trouvé, si vulnérable dans le sable. Le moment était sans doute venu de tenter de lui expliquer la vérité, au-delà de l'émotion qui avait guidé son geste.

— Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. Et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

— Le seigneur Shimura pourrait aider l'île entière... et c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste.

Il avait vraiment réponse à tout et l'agacement revint à la charge. Elle connaissait bien sûr l'importance et le rôle du Jito. Avant de pouvoir lui répondre, le son d'un cor résonna dans tout le village. Les mongols avaient dû retrouver leur ami qu'elle avait brutalement massacré. D'un signe de tête, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il était l'heure de reprendre leur route et Jin lui emboita le pas à nouveau. Plus ils progressaient derrière les maisons et plus les corps sans vie se faisaient nombreux.

— Personne ne se défend ? désespéra Jin de voir tous ces innocents massacrés sans aucune forme de respect.

— Ce sont des fermiers sans aucune arme, pas des guerriers... et les samouraïs ne sont plus là pour les protéger.

Jin était là, bien décidé à se montrer à la hauteur, à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour arrêter ces massacres, du moins quand il aurait récupéré son arme de prédilection. Il se rasséréna quand il remarqua qu'elle prenait la direction d'un bâtiment encore intact et qui, pourtant, crachait beaucoup de fumée ; une forge à n'en point douter. Seul problème, il fallait traverser la route... qui ce soir était largement empruntée.

— Si on tente de traverser, ils vont nous repérer, rumina-t-elle en essayant de regarder des deux côtés, cachée par des caisses de bois.

— Il va falloir prendre le risque... essayons de passer derrière ce chariot qui arrive, proposa le jeune homme.

Idée à laquelle Yuna adhéra, faute de mieux. Lorsque le véhicule de fortune s'arrêta pour que ses occupants cherchent de nouvelles provisions dans les maisons voisines, ils traversèrent le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible la route devenue boueuse par le piétinement des hommes et des chevaux. Heureusement, la fumée épaisse et les braises volant au vent les transformaient en ombres fugaces. Ils profitèrent d'une échelle pour s'élever sur les toits des maisons criblés de flèches et échapper au regard de leurs assaillants.

— Tu grimpes sur les toits, tu pilles des cadavres et tu fouilles les champs de bataille... tu es une sacrée voleuse.

Yuna chercha la pointe de jugement dans sa voix mais sa constatation n'était ni sévère, ni un reproche. Elle ressentit tout de même le besoin de se justifier. Il ne semblait pas avoir une piètre opinion d’elle et elle aurait détesté que cela change pour des choix de vie qu’elle s’était vue obligée d’emprunter.

— Quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose et que je ne peux l'avoir autrement, je le prends, c'est vrai.

— Comme pour mon katana ? la piqua-t-il mais étonnamment sans méchanceté, plutôt de l’ironie.

— Je l'ai échangé contre du matériel pour te soigner et de quoi manger !

— Tu as quoi ? s'exclama-t-il presque trop fort, soudain beaucoup moins ironique.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je l'ai donné au forgeron, on le retrouvera.

Il imaginait son arme cachée quelque part, en sécurité. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle la vendrait. Il admettait que son excuse ne lui permettait pas de lui en vouloir ; sans elle il serait mort. Mais par principe, cela l'agaçait profondément. Si Shimura avait été à sa place il l'aurait fait exécuter. S'il avait été à sa place elle ne l'aurait sans doute même pas sauvé, réflexion faite. Il poussa donc un long soupir et se résolut à attendre de voir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance et retrouver la lame que son père lui avait légué. Finalement ils entrèrent à l'étage de la maison adjacente à la forge par une fenêtre et elle recommença à voler les provisions qui trainaient sur les étagères.

— Yuna... commença-t-il. Nous sommes chez quelqu’un.

— La route va être longue, prends ce que tu peux ces gens n'en auront plus besoin et ne reviendront pas les chercher de toute façon. Si ce n'est pas nous, les mongols finiront par les prendre alors à toi de décider entre quelles mains elles vont finir.

Elle marquait un point alors il ravala son malaise à l'idée de voler les biens d'autres personnes et s'exécuta. Il ne resta très vite plus rien à ramasser et ils sortirent par une trappe à l'arrière. Yuna continua un peu puis s'arrêta sous une des fenêtres brisées de la forge.

— Toru, tu es là ? chuchota-t-elle plusieurs fois.

Aucune réponse ne gagna ses oreilles alors elle s'autorisa à regarder par la fenêtre. Le corps de Toru gisait là, une plaie béante à la poitrine, le visage figé de terreur.

— Les chiens, ils l'ont trouvé. Il a sans doute caché ton sabre à l'intérieur.

— Reste là, je vais fouiller, ordonna Jin qui escalada la fenêtre en essayant de ne pas grimacer.

Il priait les kamis pour que personne ne l'ait trouvé avant. Il escalada les étagères renversées, fouilla les coffres. Toutes les armes sans exception avaient disparu des râteliers. Un violent courant d'air l'enveloppa et fit voler une pile de tissus non loin du corps de Toru et le manche blanc qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille se révéla à lui. De peur qu’il ne disparaisse tel un mirage, il se jeta sur son katana et le sortit de son fourreau pour s'assurer qu'il était entier et en bon état. Le soulagement tomba sur lui comme l'eau d'une cascade. Enfin il se sentait entier, complet. Les mots de son oncle lorsqu'il l'avait jugé digne de la posséder lui revinrent en mémoire. C'est une lame qui a sauvé des vies et gagné bien des guerres... mais pour être digne de la manier, il te faudra maîtriser tes émotions. Depuis ce jour, Jin y avait veillé. Son oncle lui avait demandé ce que représentait l'honneur à ses yeux. Même après plusieurs années, sa réponse n'avait pas changé ; il protégerait ceux qui ne pouvaient se défendre. Cette idée prenait tout son sens aujourd’hui, alors que son peuple mourrait sous les lames de l’invasion.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs il en avait un instant oublié l'endroit où il se trouvait et la voix rauque d'un mongol armé d'une lance venu se glisser dans son dos le rappela froidement à l'ordre. Son sabre à la main, il se retourna vers son adversaire, un sourire narquois et provocateur pointant au coin de ses lèvres. Il prit la pose et l'éclat argenté de la Lune se refléta dans sa lame et sur son visage, lui donnant l’allure d’un spectre. Redevenu le rocher imperméable à toute distraction, il attendit patiemment que son adversaire fasse son premier et dernier pas. Le soldat qui n'avait qu’une petite armure tenta une attaque d'estoc qu'il esquiva d'un pas sur le côté et d'un très large mouvement de bras il lui porta un coup unique, précis et létal. La lame aiguisée et puissante sectionna le bras et lacéra la poitrine de l'homme qui s'écroula en crachant des gerbes de sang. Le geste réveilla toutes ses douleurs mais il n'en montra rien et le regarda agoniser jusqu'au bout. Yuna, alertée par le bruit, vint le rejoindre depuis la fenêtre.

— Tu l’as enfin retrouvé on dirait, tant mieux.

Jin essuya le sang qui souillait sa lame sur ses habits et se tourna vers elle. Elle sourit vaguement quand elle se rendit compte qu'il était devenu soudain beaucoup plus sûr de lui et qu’une fierté sauvage brillait dans ses yeux aux couleurs de la nuit. Allait-il lui faire d'autres remarques maintenant qu'il était armé ? Il n'avait sans doute plus besoin d'elle...

— Est ce que tu sais où je peux trouver un cheval ?

Peut-être encore un peu besoin d'elle, finalement. Les écuries n'étaient pas loin et ils quittèrent tous deux la forge avant que d'autres envahisseurs n'arrivent ou ne donnent l'alerte. Ils se retrouvèrent très vite hors du village et traversèrent un champ d'herbes hautes. En face d'eux une ferme en feu et juste à côté un abri protégeait des chevaux mais il était gardé.

— Nous pourrions nous approcher discrètement, leur trancher la gorge et les tuer sans un bruit, proposa Yuna en toute innocence.

— Sans aucun honneur, rétorqua Jin d'un ton vaguement réprobateur. Je ne renierai pas le Bushido.

La jeune femme savait qu'il serait contre mais elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir proposé. Comment pouvait-elle en vouloir à un homme qu'on avait conditionné depuis son enfance à respecter des principes et des codes moraux sous peine de déshonorer jusqu’à ses ancêtres les plus anciens. Ce devait être d’une pression inimaginable, inenvisageable pour elle. Leurs avis divergeaient sur ce point sensible. Elle ne souhaitait ni le provoquer ni l'énerver. Elle voulut tout de même faire appel à sa raison en lui rappelant qu'il était blessé mais la tête de mule s'était déjà levée en direction des trois hommes qui surveillaient les chevaux. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains en l'entendant les provoquer. Elle était tombée sur celui qui allait la rendre folle.

— Je vous attends, envahisseurs ! Venez m'affronter !

Yuna vit les trois hommes armés se jeter sur lui. Elle s'attendait à entendre le fracas des sabres mais Jin n'eut même pas besoin de quitter l’endroit où il s’était positionné. Pour trois soldats, trois gestes avaient suivi, chacun profitant de la faille dans la garde. Ils tombèrent les uns après les autres, l'un éventré, l'autre attaqué à la gorge, le dernier sans ses jambes. Yuna ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée et effrayée par cette analyse et cette maîtrise de l'épée. Un cri provenant de la ferme en feu le fit immédiatement bondir et courir. Elle le suivit à grandes enjambées.

— Jin on a pas le temps, on ne sauvera pas tout le monde ! lui répéta-t-elle désespérée de le voir s'agiter ainsi.

— J'en ai assez de fuir ! Pas maintenant que je peux agir !

Il devait le faire. S'il était le dernier samouraï vivant de l'île, hormis son oncle, pour tous ceux qui étaient tombés, qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de survivre ou de croiser Yuna, il se devait de faire quelque chose. Il n'était ni le plus sage, ni le plus fort, encore moins le plus honorable et la terrible sensation de ne pas mériter sa survie commençait à faire son bout de chemin dans ses entrailles. Encore une fois il appela les mongols qui terrorisaient un fermier et son nourrisson blotti dans ses bras à venir l'affronter. Il se jeta sur eux et fut tellement rapide et précis que la défaite se fit sentir en même temps que la mort.

— Merci mon seigneur, pleura le père en s'inclinant devant son sauveur. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de samouraïs, c’est un tel soulagement…

— Est ce que vous avez un endroit où vous réfugier ? lui demanda Jin le plus calmement possible.

— Je suppose que je pourrais aller à Ariake, au Temple d'Or.

— Très bien, évitez les routes et prenez grand soin de votre enfant.

L'homme s'inclina encore une fois, plein de gratitude et détala dans la forêt. Yuna s'approcha lentement, les bras croisés autour de sa poitrine.

— Tu as risqué ta vie pour eux, constata-t-elle, surprise.

Elle n'avait jamais vu de samouraï lever le moindre petit doigt pour la pègre. Que ce soit pour les protéger, les conseiller ou pour écouter leurs problèmes. Elle commençait à douter qu'il soit déshydraté. Peut-être qu'il n'était juste pas comme les autres. Peut-être qu'Inari avait bien choisi sur qui elle devait veiller. Il semblait faire preuve de bien plus d’abnégation que ceux qu’elle avait pu croiser par le passé et qui l’auraient tuée de sang-froid s’ils avaient pu. Il était spécial.

— Ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre, lui répondit doucement Jin, comme une évidence. Et je... Je ne peux pas laisser davantage des nôtres mourir.

Il tentait tant bien que mal d’effacer l’accablement par un ton ferme mais un tremblement trop dur à dissimuler se fraya un chemin jusqu’à ses mains qui se crispèrent. Yuna sentait avec effroi qu'il ne se départirai pas de son envie d'aller sauver son oncle. Elle ne voulait pas que leurs chemins se séparent. Elle ne pouvait pas sauver Taka toute seule.

— D'autres gens ont besoin de toi... Ton oncle, mon frère... Les mongols l'ont emmené.

— Ah, c'est donc pour ça que tu as besoin de mon aide et que tu m'as sauvé.

— Taka est ma seule famille, pour reprendre tes mots. Je t'en prie, je veux seulement sauver mon petit frère.

Son regard était triste et désespéré. Jin avait une dette envers la jeune femme et il le savait. Mais au-delà, il fallait penser de manière stratégique. Il détestait devoir privilégier une vie plutôt qu'une autre. Yuna aurait aimé réussir à le prendre par les émotions mais il était bien trop impassible et imperturbable, déterminé à ne pas laisser son cœur enrayer ses décisions.

— Je t'aiderai à sauver ton frère, tu as ma parole. Mais laisse-moi sauver mon oncle d'abord.

— Je viens avec toi dans ce cas, soupira Yuna.

Elle comprit qu’elle n’obtiendrait rien de mieux et entendait cette décision mais elle n'allait pas le laisser filer aussi facilement. Si déjà il se jetait dans un piège, elle allait l'accompagner et tout faire pour faciliter sa progression. Après tout, elle n'était pas ralentie par le bushido, elle. Ils retournèrent ensemble aux chevaux. Yuna siffla son propre destrier qui accourut et laissa le jeune homme choisir. Elle plissa les yeux quand il se planta devant les montures et sembla attendre elle ne savait quoi. La patience n'était pas son fort et elle se mordit la lèvre le temps qu'il se décide. Jin prit le temps de passer à côté de chaque cheval, de l'observer, de le caresser pour sentir ses réactions. C'était des chevaux de samouraïs, ceux qui n'avaient pas été envoyé à la guerre. Des montures puissantes et fidèles. Comme avec les humains, il fallait qu'une relation, qu'une symbiose se créé entre eux. Celui au pelage gris tacheté comme un ciel étoilé sembla le plus réceptif à ses attentes. Il le baptisa fièrement, la main posée sur son encolure.

— Nobu, un compagnon fidèle.

— Il te va bien, concéda Yuna avec un petit rire.

Jin se hissa non sans un peu de peine sur son compagnon et le lança au galop, talonné par sa nouvelle alliée. Ils traversèrent la désolation laissée par le passage des mongols en direction de l’est, portés par le vent de l’orage qui approchait. S’ils progressaient bien, ils atteindraient le château en début de soirée. Et avant le lendemain, Jin le jurait sur son honneur, son oncle serait libre.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde ! Avec du retard, voici le troisième chapitre. J'ai eu un mois de février un peu compliqué, beaucoup de travail et peu de temps pour l'écriture. Si tout se passe bien, vous aurez le chapitre suivant fin du mois prochain du coup. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.
> 
> Musique du chapitre : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2IL7uIO9qGU&ab_channel=MEIMUNAOfficial

****

**La chute infinie  
L'écrasement d'un monde  
Le futur sombre**

Le voyage jusqu’à la forteresse de Kaneda promettait d’être long et laborieux. La pluie battante s’écrasait sur leurs têtes tandis que Jin et Yuna progressaient à cheval loin des routes, sous le couvert des arbres tout en longeant la côte. Les bateaux mongols occupaient toujours la mer dans l’intention de créer un immense et effrayant blocus maritime. Si Tsushima pouvait se suffire à elle-même, l’arrivée de renforts ou l’envoi de messages d’alerte à la grande île du Japon s’en retrouvaient considérablement entravée.

La fatigue jeta sur Jin un linceul de plomb et il piqua du nez ou somnola à plusieurs reprises lors du voyage, la pluie une douce berceuse pour ses oreilles. Après l'adrénaline de la bataille, son corps revenait à son état originel, faible et fiévreux et ses muscles criaient grâce. L’eau qui parvenait à esquiver le feuillage dense pour tomber sur sa tête permettait au moins de le rafraichir un peu. Heureusement, Nobu suivait sagement Yuna sans nécessiter une surveillance particulière. L’espiègle voleuse avait plusieurs fois cru sentir le regard du samouraï lui transpercer le dos mais n'en avait rien laissé paraître. La tête pleine de questions et de curiosité réfrénée, elle avançait en suivant de vieux et sinueux sentiers très peu empruntés. Elle finit cependant par constater qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui de garder les yeux ouverts alors elle ralentit pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il tenta de se sortir de sa torpeur en se secouant un peu et raffermit sa prise sur les rennes, éclaircissant ses pensées.

— Est ce qu'on s'arrête, Jin ?

— Non... plus vite on sera au château et mieux ce sera.

Yuna s'attendait à cette réponse. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait pris la peine de poser la question si c’était pour grincer des dents ensuite. Elle aurait pu s’éviter la peine de se retrouver à nouveau face à sa détermination stupide. Où ses idées bornées, limite suicidaires, selon le point de vue. Se tortillant un peu sur sa selle, elle attrapa un sac qui y était accroché pour sortir une gourde en cuir qu'elle secoua vigoureusement comme pour mélanger ce qui s'y trouvait.

— Bois ça, je l'ai préparé pour toi quand tu étais inconscient mais impossible de te faire avaler quoi que ce soit. Ça ne fera pas de miracles mais ça te fera du bien, tu peux tout prendre.

Un peu suspicieux il renifla d'abord et elle étouffa un rire amusé. On aurait dit un enfant qui pesait le pour et le contre avant d’avaler une mixture infame. Ce n’était pourtant pas si mauvais, une fois les lèvres trempées dedans. Il reconnaissait du thé vert d'Akashima qu’elle avait laissé refroidir ainsi que de nombreuses herbes et de la menthe. Il se rendit très vite compte qu'il était assoiffé et vida la gourde en un rien de temps. La voleuse à ses côtés était soulagée.

— Merci... tu as l'air d'être une guérisseuse, en plus de tout le reste.

— Je n'ai pas cette prétention mais j’ai de bonnes connaissances en matière de plantes médicinales.

Une enfance passée à devoir se débrouiller dans la nature lui avait appris bien des choses. Un samouraï apprenait l'art du sabre, de la lecture, du tir à l'arc, de la politique... Elle possédait de son côté des connaissances utiles pour la survie. Toute à sa rêverie, elle constata qu'ils se complétaient plutôt bien, avant de chasser cette pensée bizarre et déplacée en trouvant un nouveau sujet de discussion.

— Tu n'as pas l'air de bien connaître les environs, je me trompe ? je peux te demander d'où est ce que tu viens ?

— Je suis originaire d'Omi, dans la préfecture de Kubara mais j'ai longtemps vécu avec mon oncle dans son château plus à l’est, car c’est lui qui m’a élevé après que…

Il eut l’air de faire une pause, hésitant, torturé. Des souvenirs brumeux passèrent devant ses yeux, tels des spectres, que Yuna ne parvint pas à identifier. Elle n’osa guère demander des détails par pudeur mais surtout par crainte d’être remise à sa place, c’est-à-dire plus bas que terre. Il ne valait mieux pas l’emporter sur un sujet douloureux, la guerre faisait suffisamment de ravages dans leurs esprits. Quoi qu’il en soit, le samouraï reprit la parole, mais sans pour autant finir sa phrase précédente.

— Ce n'est que récemment que je suis retourné chez moi pour veiller sur mes terres comme il se doit. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'étais pas revenu à Komoda.

Yuna n'avait jamais eu de raisons d'aller au village d'Omi, mais elle avait entendu que la nature là-bas était un véritable joyau, protégé au cœur d'une vallée surplombée de deux montagnes, le symbole du clan Sakai qui protégeait ces terres. De peur d'outrepasser les limites floues qu'il y avait entre un seigneur et une voleuse de bas étage, elle n'osa pas poser davantage de questions sur sa vie personnelle.

— Une chance que je voyage beaucoup alors.

Jin aurait pu s'en sortir en s’aidant des astres célestes pour se repérer mais voyager en compagnie de quelqu'un qui connaissait les petits recoins et sentiers cachés était beaucoup mieux. Les arbres commencèrent à s’effacer et la lumière de la Lune fut éclipsée par des chariots léchés par les flammes, abandonnés sur la grande route qu’ils venaient de rejoindre. Le château et les brasiers qui en allumaient les moindres recoins projetait sur eux une ombre menaçante. Posé au bord des falaises séparant Izuhara, la première île, à Toyotama la seconde, le fort et ses installations avaient été construits en longueur, relié par des ponts, élevés à des hauteurs vertigineuses. La première falaise, la plus basse, comportait les écuries et la ferme, la seconde les habitations des serviteurs et la forge, enfin la troisième était consacrée au temple et aux étals marchands. C’était un passage obligé pour progresser plus au nord de Tsushima, une position stratégique et difficile à prendre habituellement. D’un commun accord, les deux compères mirent pied à terre et laissèrent leurs montures à l’abri des arbres. Yuna sentait l’angoisse serpenter dans son dos et elle regarda un instant son protégé protecteur. Elle aurait voulu se rasséréner au contact de sa détermination et de son assurance mais son cœur ne s’en contracta que davantage.

— Ils détiennent ton oncle à l'intérieur mais les murs sont infranchissables… Il faudrait faire diversion pour nous infiltrer.

— Non. Nous entrerons par la grande porte. 

A demi-mot, la voleuse avait proposé d’être celle qui s’occuperai de la diversion, mais soit il ne l’avait pas compris, soit, plus probable, il ne voulait rien savoir. Elle serra les poings. Quel imbécile. Elle en avait connu des hommes bornés, trop fiers d’eux, mais lui il portait la couronne. Si elle avait été son égal, elle lui aurait mis une tape derrière la tête comme elle le faisait parfois gentiment à Taka. Sauf que celle-ci aurait été beaucoup moins gentille. Elle aurait voulu lui hurler dessus qu’il courrait droit à la mort. Pourquoi devait-elle rester impuissante et accepter sa décision ?

— Tous les samouraïs sont-ils aussi têtus et inconscients que toi ? laissa-t-elle échapper.

— Oui, répliqua-t-il soudain bien plus froidement, mais tous ne sont pas aussi tolérants que moi.

Yuna s’autorisa à croire que la colère qu’elle sentait poindre était dirigée contre les nouveaux occupants du château et pas contre elle, malgré ses mots un peu durs. La tension ne pouvait que monter, à l’ombre des remparts. Il fallait dire qu’elle l’avait plus ou moins enfin traité d’idiot. Elle pesait et pensait ses mots mais il était inutile de pousser plus loin et elle se contenta d’un air désapprobateur. Au fur et à mesure qu’ils approchaient, ils découvraient l’horrible spectacle des habitants innocents, serviteurs, écuyers, fermiers, pour la plupart empilés et brûlés à l’extérieur des portes mais certains avaient été pendus aux murailles, mutilés. Elle serra ses bras autour de son corps pour se retenir de vomir, son corps frissonnant d’effroi. 

Quant à son compagnon, ce qui auparavant n’était que des braises dans son âme venait de se transformer en un incendie ravageur qui semblait vouloir tout consumer. Difficile, même pour un samouraï entrainé, de se prémunir d’un tel tourbillon destructeur. Une partie de lui criait vengeance et rétribution et, à part égale, il s’évertuait à pousser au fond d’un sombre puit ces sentiments qui le déséquilibraient et pouvaient à tout moment lui faire perdre pied. D’un coin de l’œil, il crut voir la jeune voleuse entreprendre un mouvement de recul, percevant sa fureur, ravisant sans doute encore une approche pour tenter de le dissuader.

— A Komoda, commenta-t-il d’une voix qui avait du mal à se maîtriser, le Seigneur Harunobu Adachi est allé défier Khotun Khan avec honneur, en solitaire. Ces lâches l’ont brûlé vif et décapité, sans aucun honneur ! ils ont massacré le peuple de Tsushima, humilié mon oncle… Je compte bien leur rendre la pareille.

Après tout, Shimura l’avait lui-même hurlé en lançant leur charge furieuse sur la plage ; les lâches sans aucun courage ne méritent aucune pitié. Jin n’en aurait pour personne ce soir. La voix de Yuna parvint à lui, douce à nouveau, un murmure sous la pluie, une triste supplique. Elle avait déjà outrepassé les limites ce soir, elle ne pouvait guère faire mieux.

— En réitérant les erreurs qui ont couté la vie à tes camarades ?

— C'est ce que penseront les mongols mais cette fois je frapperai le premier. Attends ici que j'en finisse avec ceux qui gardent l’entrée.

Un goût amer dans la bouche, Yuna grimaça mais se força à obtempérer. La force brute, contrairement à la ruse, n’était pas son point fort. Elle avait l’impression de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l’empêcher de courir à une mort certaine et cela serra un nœud au fond de sa gorge. Jin dégaina son katana et s’avança sur le pont d’un pas assuré. Pas une hésitation, pas un tremblement mais de l’excitation contenue jusqu’à la pointe de son arme, prolongement de sa volonté. Le courage et la maîtrise dont il faisait preuve pour ainsi affronter une armée enragée forçaient le respect. La voleuse sortit quand même son arc et banda une flèche, pour le couvrir mais elle ne se déciderai à agir qu’en cas d’ultime nécessité, de peur de déclencher sa colère ou qu’il se sente plus humilié qu’il ne l’était déjà. L’honneur des samouraïs, quelle plaie ! Sa voix, qu’elle n’avait connue presque que douce et apaisante, fut soudain telle un tsunami, ébranlant tout sur son passage.

— Je viens chercher le Seigneur Shimura ! Hors de mon passage !

Quatre soldats gardaient la cour et les écuries à présent vides et détruites, après la première porte qui avait été dégondée lorsqu’ils avaient envahi le lieu. Ils explosèrent d’un rire moqueur et sortirent lances et sabres pour affronter leur unique ennemi. Des soldats de bas étage, pensa-t-il, avec pour seule armure des vêtements de cuir faciles à trancher. Un éclair déchira les cieux tandis que Jin s’élançait sur eux. Sa force brute brisa garde, poignets, boucliers. Sa rapidité transperça les corps. Le dragon dansait entre le sang et la pluie entremêlés, au rythme des cris, impassible, inflexible et léger comme une plume, intouchable. Yuna courut le rejoindre quand elle comprit que la première vague s’était déjà écrasée contre un rocher inébranlable. 

— Tu as réussi, souffla-t-elle, abasourdie.

— Ça à l’air de t’étonner, lui répondit-il avec suffisance, comme si sa confiance en lui allait la rassurer.

A vrai dire, elle n’avait pas eu l’occasion de voir beaucoup de samouraïs se battre. Ils n’en avaient guère besoin en temps de paix et les quelques duels qu’ils se lançaient n’autorisaient que peu de spectateurs. La vie éphémère rencontrait la mort immuable en une danse mêlée de respect et d’une beauté glaçante, calculée. La jeune femme ignorait si cet art la terrifiait ou l’émerveillait, tant les sensations se mélangeaient. Elle suivit Jin qui ne l’avait pas attendue car dans l’enceinte, c’était à présent lui qui connaissait le chemin. 

D’autres mongols arrivés en renfort se jetèrent sur eux, qu’elle s’autorisa maintenant à abattre de ses flèches vu qu’ils étaient côte à côte face au reste du château. Elle nota qu’il essayait tant bien que mal de les empêcher de s’approcher d’elle pour qu’elle n’ait pas à attraper son poignard à la garde plus que réduite. Alors que Jin s’élançait vers le temple, dressé fièrement au sommet de la falaise, situé bien plus haut que les premières fortifications, des jets de feu sifflèrent dans le ciel avant d’exploser, illuminant leur position comme en plein jour. Le voile de la nuit ne leur serait plus d’aucun secours.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Yuna, soudain terrifiée.

— Je ne sais pas, admit Jin dont la voix elle-même venait de se teinter de beaucoup de méfiance. Les mongols avaient les mêmes armes à Komoda.

Il entendit crier depuis les hauteurs des seconds remparts et constata avec effroi que deux mongols étaient en train de les viser avec une arme capable de déclencher un déluge de feu. Un hwacha coréen auquel il avait aussi eu affaire lors de sa première bataille. Il attrapa Yuna par le bras et la tira au couvert d’une tour de guet en construction avant que des dizaines de flèches enflammées ne s’abattent tout autour d’eux. Malgré la pluie, il y avait de fortes chances pour que le bois parvienne à prendre feu et leur abri de fortune ne le resterait pas longtemps. Il posa fermement ses mains sur ses épaules pour être certain qu’elle comprenne ce qu’il attendait d’elle. Il n’y avait que ses talents d’archère qu’il mesurait à peine pour les interrompre.

— Ils vont devoir recharger avant de tirer alors je vais en profiter pour atteindre la porte, essaye de me couvrir.

La voleuse non plus n’avait jamais été confrontée à la guerre ou des armes de ce genre. Jin reconnaissait ce regard qui avait été le sien à peine un ou deux jours plus tôt ; la désillusion et la détresse d’avoir affaire à une force écrasante. Elle devait certainement se demander ce qu’elle faisait ici. Elle fit un effort pour ravaler sa peur sortit de nouvelles flèches. Pour pouvoir être manipulé, il était bien mieux de positionner un hwacha sur une position surélevée et neutre. Autrement dit, hormis la machine en elle-même, les soldats étaient totalement à découvert et il leur faudrait la tourner pour suivre Jin, les laissant exposés à ses tirs. 

Elle savait ce qu’elle devait faire. Son regard croisa celui du samouraï et elle hocha la tête. Il lui renvoya un sourire rassurant avant de s’élancer vers la deuxième porte en bois menant à l’étage supérieur. Sa respiration se calma le temps de bander son arc et à l’expiration, une flèche mortelle atteignit la tête du premier mongol qui tentait de terminer la mise à feu. Le deuxième, passé l’effet de surprise, prit le relais et de nouvelles flèches enflammées suivirent Jin et le frôlèrent de bien trop près mais tout cela laissa le temps à la jeune femme de préparer son second tir qui alla se ficher dans sa jambe. Il tituba, trébucha sur son compagnon étendu à ses pieds et tomba de bien trop haut pour survivre, en attesta le craquement sec qui lui glaça les entrailles. Elle rejoignit le jeune homme qui poussait les lourdes portes, bien déterminé à progresser.

— Attends, on ne sait pas ce qu’il y a derrière cette porte, on a failli mourir on ne peut pas continuer comme ça !

Elle n’avait pas assez de flèches pour contenir une armée et craignait que beaucoup d’autres soldats ne les attendent au temple. Et qui savait quelles armes ils gardaient en réserve ? Sans oublier que l’instigateur de cette invasion semblait quelqu’un de puissant. Les habitants de Tsushima le craignaient déjà, elle avait entendu des femmes à Komoda pleurer de détresse à propos d’un titan de trois mètres de haut avec la force d’un dragon qui buvait le sang de ses victimes. Elle savait que la peur poussait à l’exagération mais, tout comme les samouraïs, il avait été entraîné à la guerre. Et contrairement à lui, la condition physique de son allié, dont elle s’inquiétait toujours, ne semblait pas aller en s’arrangeant même s’il ne laissait rien paraître.

— Je n'ai pas le choix. C’est mon combat, tu n’es pas obligée d’affronter le Khan avec moi, tu peux repartir.

— Toute seule ? s’agaça-t-elle.

Elle sentait la fermeté inconditionnelle et l’autorité de sa voix et savait qu’il était hors de question de discuter cet ordre. Jin semblait heureusement avoir encore une mission à lui confier, cette séparation ne se voulait pas aussi définitive que ce que ses paroles laissaient croire. Il se rapprocha même d’elle et cela suffit, elle ne savait pas exactement comment, à la rassurer un peu. Qu’il puisse mettre fin à cette guerre en un soir semblait utopique et pourtant elle aurait tellement aimé y croire.

— Garde la voie libre. Nous devrons fuir quand j'aurais trouvé le seigneur Shimura.

Yuna n’appréciait guère l’idée de le quitter du regard mais il semblait enfin enclin à fuir une fois sa mission terminée. Qu’allait penser son oncle en la voyant ? Rien de bien, sans doute. Il fallait forcément une issue de secours et c’était dans ses cordes de voleuse professionnelle. De plus, leur passage était à présent jonché de cadavres, à moins de tomber sur une patrouille, auquel cas elle pourrait se cacher, elle ne devrait plus se retrouver en danger. Avec un peu de chance, elle pouvait aussi en profiter pour récupérer quelques flèches. Cet imbécile semblait tellement convaincu de pouvoir réussir que cela devait déteindre sur elle. Ou alors c’était le signe qu’elle abandonnait, puisque le choix ne lui était pas laissé. C’était triste à dire, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir avec lui, sinon personne ne sauverait son frère. 

— Je dois pouvoir trouver un troisième cheval.

— Très bien. Si je tarde à revenir réfugie toi dans la forêt.

Il allait s’élancer vers le pont sans attendre mais Yuna ne put s’empêcher de lui attraper le bras doucement. Elle s’attendait à ce qu’il la regarde avec réprobation et agacement, lui dise qu’elle lui faisait perdre son temps, mais il n’en fut rien. Il posa sur elle des yeux doux et compréhensifs mais qui brûlaient toujours d’une ardeur destructrice.

— Fais attention Jin, s’il te plait. Ne meurs pas pour l’honneur, qui sauverait ton oncle sinon ?

— Ça n’arrivera pas, je te le promets.

Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment une telle détermination pouvait émaner de lui. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne l’espace d’un instant et d’étranges vagues se propagèrent le long de son bras, comme la fleur de cerisier se pose sur l’eau, troublant la surface. Elle crut se noyer au fond de ses yeux et le lâcha à contrecœur avant de ne plus pouvoir émerger. Jin se détourna et reprit sa route. Ce simple geste avait réussi à l’apaiser alors qu’il fonçait tête baissée depuis son entrée dans le château. Le calme avant que la tempête ne recommence.

Derrière les portes se trouvait un petit écrin de verdure, un jardin miraculeusement épargné. Un Torii menait à un autel, dédié aux kamis. L’endroit était habituellement apaisant et le guerrier se rappela que plus jeune, il aimait s’allonger dans l’herbe et observer le ciel, sentir les embruns et boire du saké avec Ryuzo. Il s’interdit de se demander ce qu’il devenait, après toutes ses années, le moment était très mal choisi. D’autres mongols attendaient, dont il se défit de la même manière que tous les autres avant de gravir l’escalier en pierre orné de lanternes gravées vers le dernier passage. 

Les planches de bois grincèrent sous ses pieds tandis que le vent balayait le plus haut pont de l’île, menaçant de déséquilibrer quiconque n’avait pas la parfaite maîtrise de son corps. Il se présenta là, le visage éclaboussé du sang de ses ennemis, katana à la main, puisant dans ses dernières forces. L’océan criait, tumultueux, sous ce sol fragile. Mais Jin était capable de crier bien plus fort et même Yuna qui redescendait le sentier se glaça lorsqu’elle en entendit l’écho fantomatique.

— Khotun Khan ! 

Les portes bardées d’acier grincèrent, s’ouvrant sur le feu et la guerre tandis qu’un homme, bien plus grand que tout ceux qu’il avait croisé jusque-là, s’avançait vers lui. Khotun Khan faisait partie de ces gens qui inspiraient la peur et le respect au premier regard. Il portait une armure complète d’acier impressionnante, sertie de joyaux et de peaux de bêtes dont le samouraï ignorait l’origine. Le colosse devait faire bien deux têtes de plus que lui et peser le double de son poids avec le métal qu’il portait. Très bien, il n’en serait que plus lent. Puisqu’il avait prouvé n’avoir aucun honneur en duel singulier, Jin allait entrer dans le vif du sujet immédiatement.

— Je suis Jin Sakai ! Le neveu du Seigneur Shimura, s’annonça-t-il la tête haute. Je suis venu pour venger son honneur !

Cela eut l’air de bien faire rire son adversaire qui se contenta de lui décocher un sourire ironique. La porte derrière le Khan s’ouvrit davantage, révélant pour sa plus grande surprise, son oncle, pris en otage, ligoté et surveillé de très près par un autre homme armé. Si Jin était soulagé de n’observer aucune blessure physique, il craignait que le combat n’ait pas lieu, remplacé par un échange, disons, plutôt déloyal. Son oncle lui-même ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux. La surprise se transforma même très vite en désespoir, lorsqu’il se rendit compte dans quelle situation venait de se mettre son neveu, qu’il croyait mort.

— Jin ! Qu’est ce que tu fais là ?

Par réflexe il tenta de s’avancer mais fut bien vite interrompu. Khotun jugea bon d’interrompre les retrouvailles pour montrer aux deux derniers samouraïs que, dans cette situation, il tirait les ficelles, qu’il n’y avait que lui en mesure de décider. Il ignorait avant cet instant précis que Jin avait survécu mais cela allait grandement l’aider. Il venait de passer de nombreuses heures à discuter avec le Jito pour le faire capituler mais le dirigeant de l’île s’était muré dans un profond silence, imperturbable. Il n’y avait visiblement que le dernier membre de sa famille qui l’en avait fait sortir et il comptait bien s’en servir. Le chef de guerre empoigna la lance qu’il gardait attachée dans son dos et Jin se mit en position. Pour sa plus grande satisfaction, il comprit qu’il allait enfin pouvoir lui trancher la tête.

— Je suis Khotun Khan, petit-fils de Genghis Khan… Ton oncle m'a raconté beaucoup de choses à ton sujet, Jin Sakai, déclara-t-il dans un japonais qui le déconcerta l’espace d’une seconde. Je vais lui montrer son neveu, brisé et humilié, implorant de rejoindre mon empire.

La haine consuma une nouvelle fois son corps à ces mots mais il se devait de garder la maîtrise de ses émotions, surtout devant son oncle. Son cœur battait à ses tempes, noircissant tout autour de lui, sauf sa cible. Il ignorait si, réellement, Shimura avait parlé de lui à Khotun et cela n’avait aucune importance. Le chef de guerre s’avança lentement jusqu’à le rejoindre au milieu du pont, savourant sa petite provocation. La pluie qui tombait toujours lava les émotions du samouraï qui imprégnaient ses muscles et il redevint ce terrain neutre qui lui permettait d’avoir l’avantage en combat. Les deux guerriers s’observèrent un instant avant de passer à l’attaque.

La lance de Khotun, proportionnelle à sa grande taille, lui donnait une portée non négligeable et empêcha Jin de s’approcher dans un premier temps. Il lui lança une série d’attaques qu’il dut d’abord esquiver avant de parvenir à se rapprocher en parant la dernière, scrutant les possibles failles derrière l’armure mais il avait effectivement affaire ici à un homme expérimenté qui ne lui opposait aucune ouverture.

— Tu ferais mieux de te soumettre, Seigneur Sakai, pour ton salut et celui de ton île !

— Je vous trancherai la gorge !

Jin attrapa sa lance au manche pour tenter de le déséquilibrer en y mettant tout son poids mais son adversaire lui asséna un coup de pied dans le genou qui le fit reculer et, sans lui laisser le moindre repos, revint sur lui pour une attaque d’estoc. Le samouraï profita d’une esquive pour glisser volontairement sur le bois gorgé d’eau et gagner une position latérale, visant la carotide exposée d’un puissant mouvement de sabre. Le mongol lui attrapa fermement le poignet avant qu’il ne parvienne à mettre sa menace précédente à exécution. La peur serpenta dans son cœur face à l’immense ouverture qu’il cédait en pensant porter ce coup létal et habituellement définitif. Le Khan lâcha sa propre arme et enfonça son poing dans ses côtes déjà bien trop malmenées. Jin se retrouva à genoux, les lèvres bleues et le regard aveugle tandis que ses poumons étaient parcourus de spasmes incontrôlables, à la recherche d’air.

— Assez. Rends-toi et sauve ta peau. Montre à ton oncle comme il lui serait facile d'apporter la paix à vôtre ile. De nombreuses vies innocentes pourraient encore être épargnées.

Il se refusait à mourir mais cette idée de capituler le dégoutait encore plus. Inconcevable, après toutes les horreurs qu’il venait de vivre. Jamais il n’accepterai de servir un homme comme lui. Tandis que le gout du sang étouffait sa bouche, il redressa la tête, lui jetant un regard méprisant avant de cracher sur ses bottes. Khotun haussa un sourcil, surpris de cette défense futile avant de l’attraper à la gorge et de le plaquer contre la rambarde en bois, dernière barrière entre lui et la chute. Jin serra les dents et ce qui aurait dû être un cri de douleur sortit étouffé sous la forme d’un profond grognement. Son oncle, qui n’avait pas d’autre choix que de voir le dernier membre de sa famille perdre et se faire humilier, ne l’entendit heureusement pas. Les plaies dans son dos venaient d’exploser sous l’impact, il sentait le liquide poisseux commencer à réchauffer tout son dos.

— Tu sais pourquoi j’ai gagné aujourd’hui ? Tu as beau t’être entraîné toute ta vie pour ce moment, vous les samouraïs vous êtes bien trop prévisibles. Pendant que tu affutais ton épée, moi, j’ai appris. Ta langue, ta culture, tes traditions et croyances, ton fameux code d’honneur. Je sais déjà tout de toi. L’issue de ce combat ne pouvait pas être différente.

Soudain, à ses oreilles, cela sonnait comme une évidence. Son honneur, auquel il s’accrochait désespérément, qui avait toujours dicté sa vie, façonné sa personne, venait de le trahir. Il se refusait pourtant toujours à perdre. Khotun Khan, bien trop sûr de lui, avait laissé tomber son arme au sol, convaincu de pouvoir le maîtriser à mains nues. Cela semblait être le cas ; il le tenait à la gorge presque au-dessus du vide. Mais avec son long monologue et sa confiance regagnée, il en avait occulté que le samouraï déchu tenait toujours son arme. L’honneur voulait qu’il n’emploie pas une telle technique. Mais où l’avait-il mené jusqu’à présent ? Si ce n’est aux portes de la mort. Tout honneur était mort avec lui sur la plage et il n’avait plus rien à perdre après une seconde humiliation, finalement trop prévisible. Les paroles de Yuna sonnèrent douloureusement à ses oreilles ; elle semblait soudain avoir eu raison sur toute la ligne. Pour marquer son adversaire d’un souvenir profond et douloureux, de toute la haine qu’il ressentait envers lui, il lacéra la joue du Khan d’un vif mouvement du poignet. Son adversaire hurla de douleur et, de rage, poussa Jin par-delà la balustrade. Bien déterminé à ne pas abandonner son katana qu’il venait à peine de retrouver, il le serra plus fort que jamais pour l’emporter avec lui. Avant que le vent ne se mette à siffler à ses oreilles, le rendant sourd à tout autre chose, il entendit son oncle crier son nom.

A chaque battement de son cœur, Jin ressentait l’humiliation comme si on venait de la lui marquer sur le front au fer rouge. Il était venu sauver Shimura, regagner son honneur et voilà qu’il venait de perdre le sien. En réalité, en avait-il jamais eu un, d’honneur ? L’échec était cuisant et l’impuissance tomba sur lui comme une avalanche. Sa descente aux enfers ne dura que quelques secondes mais ne s’arrêta pas à sa simple et violente rencontre avec l’eau glacée. Les vagues le projetèrent contre la falaise avec force et sa vue ne devint qu’un flot continu de sang et d’écume. Le sel léchait ses plaies, ses yeux, sa gorge, tout son être en réalité, sans discontinuer, si bien qu’il se demanda si la mer était faite d’eau ou de feu. Il se voyait déjà couler, ankylosé et détruit au fond des méandres tourbillonnants jusqu’à ce qu’une vague le vomisse sur le sable. Un long moment s’écoula durant lequel il se résigna à agoniser ici, frappé par les vagues, à ressasser les souvenirs des échecs qui avaient parsemé sa vie. C’était sans compter sur le vent de la tempête qui voulait le voir s’éveiller. S’extirper du sable collant avec les dernières forces qu’il possédait sonna comme une renaissance, une redécouverte de tout ce qu’il était, de tout ce qu’il allait devenir, comme s’il ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois.


End file.
